Surprising Alice
by pink6hearted
Summary: Jasper tries to surprise Alice with the perfect birthday present.
1. Rings

**Surprise!**

I drove around in Emmett's huge Jeep, looking for a store that would have good birthday gifts for my old vampire wife. This year, I'd promised myself, I would finally surprise her…despite what her visions told me.

My cell phone rang. I flipped it open. "Jasper, there is a _great_ jewelry store down the road, turn right."

I hung up on her, turning right anyways. There it was. I parked the monster Jeep and walked in.

"Welcome to Diamond Jewelers. May I help you?" a man in a suit who looked more like a butler than a jeweler asked me.

"No, no. I'm just looking."

This year, I had a plan. I would keep changing my mind and make sure that I clouded Alice's visions. I would choose with my eyes, not my head.

There was a nice heart necklace that I was sure Alice would like. I looked at it, focusing on its velvet stand. My phone rang once again.

"Oh Jasper! Thank you!" Alice gushed. I flipped the phone shut once again, scowling. The suited jeweler obviously heard. I felt his eyes on me.

I weaved through the store, keeping my mind set on two different choices. There was a nice ring, three separate silver bands all intercepting each other. Then there was a golden ring that would go great with Alice's eyes with a large, diamond ring perched on it. I thought about the pros and cons of each so rapidly, I knew Alice would never see either of the rings. I smiled to myself. Finally, after all these years of expectant presents, I would get her.

The suited jeweler once again looked up to see me chuckling to myself. There were no other customers in the store, and he was examining me with lack of interest. I kept flipping through my choices, suddenly frowning. How could I decide on one ring? Clearly if I bought one, the future would be sealed. Alice would know.

I could almost image Alice, sitting on the first step in our house. I saw her fingers on her temples, focusing with all her might, trying to see her future. Maybe if I hadn't mentioned the whole surprise on her birthday thing to her, she wouldn't have known about my plan.

I heard a foot tap behind me. I sighed.

"Young man, will you be here much longer? I would like to close up the shop."

I looked at my watch. Seven o'clock already? "I'll take there," I said, pointing to both. The jeweler immediately lit up in a grin, his face saying he was glad he rushed me. I slapped down money, still thinking about both rings.

"Here you go," the jeweler put the rings in the velvet boxes, putting the velvet boxes in more boxes, and finally putting them in a bag. "Thank you, and come again. _Please,_ come again," he said with a smug grin on his face.

I smiled too. This would be a great birthday for Alice.

I tossed the bag onto the passenger seat of the Jeep. My phone rang for the third time.

"What now Alice?"

"I see your coming home. So, what'd you get me from _Diamond Jewelers_?"

"W – What?" How did you know where I was?"

"Jasper Jasper Jasper," Alice teased. "I was the one that _told_ you where to go in the first place. And I didn't _see_ you go to any other store.

"Argh! Alice!"

I looked at the receipt from the jewelry store and scanned it. Letting out a cry, I leaned my head back onto the car's headrest. In big, bold letters at the top of the receipt, it said **NO RETURNS.**

"Alice!" I once again cried. I stared the Jeep in search of another store worthy of good birthday presents.

**A/N - Yes, what will happen with Jasper? Please review. Encourage me to write more. Please?**


	2. The Idea

I sat in my car for awhile, thinking of places to go. It was pretty late, and I was sure a lot of places wouldn't be open. I started the Jeep and turned home.

"Alice!" I cried when I saw her. She looked amused by my exasperated tone.

"Jasper!" she ran and hugged me. "Flowers? You shouldn't have!"

I put my head in my hands. _That _was not fair. I'd thought about getting her the flowers along with her jewelry.

"Oh come on Jasper. My present doesn't have to be a surprise. Want to know what I _really _want?" She bounced up and down in anticipation of me to speak.

"Hmm?"

I raised my eyebrows, certain she would say me.

"A paaaarty."

"Pffft."

"Aww, and you too Jasper." She hugged me again. "I still don't know what jewelry you got me." Now she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, but I want this to be a total surprise." We stared at each other. Short and delicate as she was, Alice was full of evil. As if she knew what I was thinking, a malicious grin grew across her face.

"I'm going to my room," I finally said.

"I'll be listening," Alice said, tapping her temples. She took a seat on our couch and closed her eyes, concentrating with all her might. I laughed and went upstairs.

I sat on the bed in my room. What could I get this girl? Jewelry was really a great idea. I fell onto the cushioned mattress, face down.

"Hey Edward?"

I lifted myself off the bed and went to Edward's room. He could read Alice's mind, see what I got her in the future, and I'd just drop the whole surprise thing.

"What?"

"Will you read Alice's mind for me?"

Edward chuckled. "And why am I doing this?"

He nodded, having read my mind.

I sat on his couch and propped my feet on a pillow, waiting for him to work his magic.

"I see you and her at a party. With flowers and a jewelry box. No wait. Two jewelry boxes."

I waited for more, but apparently Edward was done. "The party. I need more about the party!" I exclaimed. I rolled over onto my stomach and put my head in my hands. Edward stared at me quizzically.

"Why does it matter to you so?" he asked me.

I sat up. "Every year, Alice gives me some gift. Every year, I'm surprised, whether the gift is good or not. And every year, I give her a gift that she expects. And she acts like she loves it and what good is a gift when you already know what it is?"

I looked at Edward. He was laughing. I scowled, leaving. I decided to check up on Alice.

She was still sitting in the same place, eyes still closed, hands still on her temples. "You're really not into surprises."

Alice jumped. "Maybe that's why!" she said, mad at me for sneaking up on her.

"Then why are you so intent on smothering my birthday surprises for you?"

"Because I love you." She smiled.

I sat back. And then it hit me. I had the perfect idea. My eyes widened.

Apparently Alice realized I had an idea. She concentrated, and when she finally grasped what I was doing her eyes widened too. "Jasper!" she cried, slapping my arm. I smiled, swollen with pride for outsmarting Alice.

One phone call away. That's all I needed, and my plan went into action.

I just had to wait until morning.

**A/N – Sadly, the story is almost over. But if you don't review, you will never know the end. So go on – press the review button. **


	3. Phone Call

It was like having a staring contest with the clock.

I waited until eleven. Every tick of the timepiece brought me one second closer to Alice's birthday.

As soon as the clock struck, I ran to the phone. I'd memorized the number – I'd been repeating it in my head for hours. The only thing I wasn't sure of was what to say.

"Hello?"

A weary voice answered. I hoped I didn't wake him. He would never help me. I ignored his sleepy tone.

"Hello."

"Cullen?"

"I prefer Jasper."

"O – Oh. Sorry Cu - Jasper

The boy's usual confidence was gone. But then again, it could've been lack of sleep.

I made sure to choose my next words carefully.

"Will you help me? I'll explain later. I just need your address and I will come and pick you up."

"Huh?"

"Just tell me where you live."

The boy told me his address. I scribbled it down.

"Thank you. I'll come pick you up."

"O – ok. B – bye."

"Goodbye, Jacob."

**(A/N – Sorry this chapter is soooo short. I want to stretch this story out. But anyways, I hope you've figured out what Jasper's plan is. If you haven't, I'll update reeeally soon since this chapter was so short.)**


	4. Black

"Dammit Black, you're gonna wreck one of these cars."

"Sorry."

Jacob Black stepped out of the car. He didn't attempt jumping in over the topless Benz like he had before. At such a heavy weight, it would be easy for him to destroy any car.

"Cullen?"

"Its Jasper, remember?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "_Jasper_?" he said again in an aggravated tone.

"Yes?"

"Why does Alice need _another_ car? Didn't Bella's leechy friend already get her a Porsche?"

"Yes, _Edward_ did," I corrected. It took most of my strength not to shudder at the word leech. It always brought me back to Bella's birthday where she had cut her arm. I couldn't bear to remember that day. "But I can't think of anything else to get her. I'll probably get an Aston Martin v 12 Vanquish." I nodded at the thought, and started talking more to myself than to Jacob. "Edward has one, but Alice always says its too manly for her." I chuckled. "Yes, that would be a perfect gift."

I leaned against the Benz Jacob had almost damaged, trying to keep most of my weight off of the silver exterior. I wouldn't want to dent it.

Jacob hopped into a truck, apparently bored. "Can I leave yet?"

I ran to the side of the truck as fast as I could. "No." I stared into Jacob's eyes, a warning evident in mine.

Jacob leaned forward onto the steering wheel, resting his head. "Let me just get the car and we can get out of here," I reassured him. Even though he was an enemy, I still owed him for coming down to the car dealership with me.

Mind set on the perfect car for Alice, we were out of the dealership in about an hour. The cost was no worry for me.

"Can you drive yet, Black?"

"Nope."

"Damn. I'll have to run back here. Get in."

I decided to take the Aston Martin v 12 Vanquish first. Ignoring the speed limit, I got Jacob to La Push in record time. And then I realized a problem.

"Jacob? One more favor, please."

"What now?"

"Can I keep the car here? I don't want Alice to find it."

"Hell no. What's my dad going to say?"

I grinned. "Tell him it's for the vampires."

Jacob gritted his teeth.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot!" I slipped out Alice's party invitation.

Jacob read it over, jaw clenched. Then his eyes brightened with humor. "So leech, how old is she going to be?"

I ran back to the dealership and drove Emmett's jeep home. I was getting pretty attached to it. Maybe Alice would get me one for my birthday.


End file.
